Hart und weich
by psycholiki
Summary: Fasziniert von Woodys weichem Körper kommt Buzz dem Cowboy näher als gedacht...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Hart und weich

Buzz konnte sich nicht helfen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht sich abzulenken. Sobald er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, kehrten seine Gedanken zu einem gewissen Cowboy und den Zusammenstoß den er vor kurzem mit eben diesem gehabt hatte zurück.

Es war nichts Besonderes gewesen; sie waren ineinander gelaufen, dann ein Moment der Überraschung ehe sie eine Entschuldigung gewechselt hatten und dann weiter gegangen waren.

Eines jedoch war dem Space Ranger im Gedächtnis geblieben: die weiche Nachgiebigkeit des Sheriffs.

Buzz tippte sich mit den Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Das vertraute Klacken von Kunststoff auf Kunststoff erklang. Sein gesamter Körper war hart, wie bei den meisten Spielzeugen, abgesehen von den vereinzelten Plüschtieren in Andys Zimmer. Umso interessanter erschien ihm die Weichheit des Sheriffs. Er versuchte in Gedanken zu erkunden, wo das Plastik der Hände und des Halses des Cowboys in nachgiebigen, Watte gefüllten Stoff überging. Ihm fielen all die kleinen Details ein. Das Halstuch, die Perlmuttknöpfe, die Gürtelschnalle...

Buzz seufzte schwer. Ihm wurde mit fast quälender Gewissheit klar, dass er sich diese Gedanken schnellstmöglich wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen musste. Woody war sein bester Freund, aber er würde es ihm nie erlauben, ihn abzutasten. Der Space Ranger fragte sich im Stillen, weshalb ihn diese Belanglosigkeiten überhaupt derartig beschäftigten. Er schob es auf Übermüdung und machte sich daran mit Rex ein paar Videospiele zu zocken, um sich abzulenken.

Leider hielt die geplante Ablenkung für Buzz´ Geschmack nicht annähernd lange genug an.

Schlimmer noch, Woody tauchte just in dem Augenblick auf, in dem Rex den Fernseher ausschaltete.

"Na, rettet ihr mal wieder die Welt?", fragte der Sheriff in seiner gewohnt freundlichen Art.

"Wir sind gerade damit fertig geworden.", erwiderte Rex.

"Hm.", machte Buzz mürrisch und stierte angestrengt auf den Controller, den er noch immer in Händen hielt. Als er ihn beiseite legte, klackten seine Finger gegen das Kunststoffgehäuse. Der Space Ranger biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte den irriterten Blick des Cowboys regelrecht spüren. Die dazu gehörige Frage ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

"Buzz? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Es half ja nichts, er musste ihn ansehen. Blaue Augen begegneten braunen und der Space Ranger stieß ein missbilligendes Schnauben aus.

Dann riss er sich zusammen, stand auf, packte Woody am Oberarm (weich, so verflucht weich) und schleifte ihn wortlos aus Andys Zimmer. Während der Sheriff sich zu wehren versuchte und Buzz ihn unbarmherzig weiter zerrte, sah Rex ihnen ratlos hinterher und kam dann zu dem logischen Schluss, dass der Space Ranger wütend über seine Niederlage beim Spiel war.

"Buzz, würdest du mich jetzt bitte loslassen?", bat Woody nahezu verzweifelt. Buzz hatte ihn den ganzen Weg bis ins Schlafzimmer von Andys Eltern gezogen und ließ ihn auch jetzt noch nicht los.

Erst als der Space Ranger die Tür mit einem wuchtigen Tritt ins Schloss geworfen hatte, wandte er sich dem äußerst erstaunten Cowboy zu.

Sie tauschten einen langen Blick, ehe Buzz respektvoll einen Schritt zurück trat und tief Luft holte.

"Tut mir Leid, Woody."

Der Sheriff blinzelte, wartete. Als die erhoffte Erklärung nicht kam, hakte er nach.

"Tut mit Leid... und?" Er klang noch immer gefasst, obwohl sich eine Spur Ungeduld in seine Stimme eingeschlichen hatte.

Buzz kannte diesen Tonfall zur Genüge. Seiner Erfahrung nach würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis sich die gefasste Ungeduld zu echter Gereiztheit gesteigert hatte. Also entschied er sich so offen wie nur irgend möglich zu sein, ohne ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

"Woody... ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll..." Buzz rang nach Worten, wobei ihm Woodys forscher Blick nicht gerade hilfreich war.

"Du erinnerst dich an unseren Zusammenstoß vorhin...?", sagte er endlich.

Woodys Augenbrauen zogen sich in gespielter Überraschung in die Höhe.

"Ja, da war etwas... worauf willst du hinaus?"

Buzz trat nervös auf der Stelle.

"Naja... dabei ist mir aufgefallen... wie weich dein Körper ist."

Woody glotzte verständnislos, bis es Buzz nicht länger aushielt. Um seine Worte verständlicher zu machen, klopfte er sich gegen die Brust.

"Hart. Siehst du ?"

Weil der Sheriff sich noch immer nicht regte, kam Buzz kurzerhand auf ihn zu, nahm eine Hand des Cowboys und legte sie auf seine Kunststofffront.

"Hart. Siehst du?", wiederholte er atemlos. Jetzt bereute er seine Reaktion fast. Die fremden Finger fühlten sich gut an.

Als Woody seine Hand vorsichtig zurück zog, streiften seine Finger die Knöpfe auf Buzz´ Brust und der Space Ranger biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe.

"Ich hab´s gespürt.", sagte der Sheriff leise. "Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Weil... weil du doch so weich bist.", murmelte Buzz. Er war sich sicher, dass Woody nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was er mit seinem intensiven Blick aus schokoladenbraunen Augen anrichtete.

Buzz konnte nicht anders als einen zögernden Schritt auf seinen Gegenüber zu zu machen. Woody zuckte etwas, wich aber nicht zurück. Erst Buzz´ nächster Schritt schien ihn zu verunsichern und er trat zurück. Und noch einen Schritt. Und... aber da war schon die Tür.

Woody fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. Der Blick, mit dem Buzz ihn bedachte, gefiel ihm nicht.

"Buzz...? Du machst mir Angst.", gestand der Sheriff.

Buzz verzog die Lippen zu einem halb schuldbewussten, halb aufmunterndem Lächeln.

"Tut mir Leid, Pride... das ist das Letzte das ich will..."

Der Space Ranger kam betont langsam auf den Sheriff zu, bevor er beide Hände hob und sie vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig auf Schulter und Brust seines Gegenübers legte. Er spürte die erhoffte Nachgiebigkeit unter seinen Fingern und ignorierte den Drang seine Flügel ausfahren zu lassen. Aus nächster Nähe betrachtet sahen die großen braunen Augen des Cowboys noch eindrucksvoller aus und Buzz machte seinen Empfindungen mit ein paar ungeschickten Worten Luft.

"Du... du hast große Augen..."

Woody musste trotz seiner Unsicherheit lächeln.

"Sehr charmant, Lightyear." sage er.

Buzz wollte es besser machen.

"Ich meine... ich wollte sagen..."

Während er noch nach Worten suchte, nahm Woody seinen Mut zusammen und ließ die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand über Buzz´ Schulter streichen.

"Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen, dass du mich für das nächste Plüschtier links liegen lässt?", wollte er leise wissen.

Buzz ließ seine Hände unter die knappe Weste des Sheriffs gleiten, fuhr Nähte entlang und griff etwas fester zu.

"Wieso? Würde dich das stören?", fragte er.

Woody konnte nicht verhindern, dass er unter Buzz´ Händen bebte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass der harte Kunststoff seines Freundes eine seltsame Faszination auf ihn ausübte.

"Naja... würde es dir gefallen wenn ich es jedem anderen Spielzeug erlauben würde mich so anzufassen wie du es gerade tust?", konterte er.

Der besitzergreifende Blick, den er daraufhin zugeworfen bekam, war ihm Antwort genug.

Buzz barg sein Gesicht im Nacken des Cowboys, seufzte verlangend und begann mit sanften Bissen zu erkunden, wo Kunststoff endete und Stoff begann.

Woody stieß ein halb lustvolles, halb schmerzerfülltes Wimmern aus, als sich Zähne in den empfindsamen Streifen unterhalb seines Nackens vergruben.

"Nicht so fest...", bat er mit einer Stimme wie weiches Wachs.

Buzz lächelte und biss erneut zu.

Woody wand sich unter Stöhnen.

Der Space Ranger knabberte versöhnlich an der soeben noch gebissenen Stelle, während er Woody sachte den Hut vom Kopf nahm. Bei dem was er vorhatte, würde er nur stören.

Woody gab eine Reihe von behaglichen Lauten von sich, als kundige Lippen jeden Zentimeter Plastikhaut liebkosten, die sie erreichen konnten.

Der Sheriff tastete seinerseits die Kanten und Kurven des Space Rangers ab, fuhr spielerisch Knöpfe nach bis er den richtigen gefunden hatte. Einen kräftigen Druck später fuhren klackernd Buzz´ Flügel aus.

Buzz wollte fragen woher Woody das mit dem Knopf gewusst hatte, aber da nahmen die trotz des Kunststoffs weichen Lippen des Cowboys die des Space Rangers gefangen und begannen ein verführerisches Spiel.

Buzz krallte seine Linke in Woodys Oberarm, während die Rechte auf Wanderschaft ging und fand was sie suchte.

Der Sheriff war nicht der Einzige, der das ein oder andere Geheimnis kannte.

Woody stöhnte in seinen Mund, als Buzz am Ring zwischen seinen Schulterblättern zog. Die Schnur rollte sich mit einem schabenden Geräusch ab und Buzz genoss das Beben, dass den schmalen Körper des Sheriffs ergriff. Seine unbeschäftigte Hand glitt wieder unter die Weste und spannte dort die kleinen Nähte, mit denen sie am Hemd befestigt war.

Woody presste sich gegen das lackierte Holz der Tür. Seine Stiefelabsätze schlugen mit einem dumpfen Geräusch dagegen.

Als hätte Buzz diesen Laut als Aufforderung aufgefasst, schob er eine Hand unter Woodys rechten Oberschenkel und hob sein Bein an, ging dabei in die Hocke und legte sich das Bein über die Schulter.

Die Tatsache, dass Woody jetzt nur noch auf einem Bein stand, machte es ihm angesichts seiner Erregung nicht gerade einfacher. Er wollte protestieren, aber da zog Buzz erneut an der bereits zu gut einem Viertel abgerollten Schnur, führte sie vom Rücken durch die gespreizten Beine des Cowboys hindurch, sodass sie in den blauen Jeansstoff schnitt.

Woody keuchte haltlos, hielt sich zittrig an den massiven Schultern des vor ihm hockenden Space Rangers fest.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

Buzz öffnete den Mund und biss in die Gürtelschnalle.

Woody stieß einen gepressten Schrei aus, spürte seine Knie weich werden, aber das Gewicht des Space Rangers stützte ihn.

Buzz zog weiter an der Schnur, bis sie zu ihrem Ende angelangt war.

Woody wimmerte über ihm, seine Miene eine einzige Bitte um Erlösung, die ihm Buzz nur zu gerne gewährte. Während die Schnur zu ihrem Ursprung zurück schnellte und Woodys lang gezogenes Stöhnen den Raum erfüllte, umfassten die Hände des Sheriffs die empfindlichsten Stellen des Space Rangers, sodass dieser ebenfalls nicht mehr an sich halten konnte...


End file.
